impossiblebosses_wc3fandomcom-20200214-history
Gaven the Brute
Gaven the brute - unfinished, too lazy. Please edit mistakes if you find any and complete it. Gaven is the third boss in Impossible Bosses beta v3j. The fight takes place in a cave-like enviroment with four portals, which can be used to gate in front of a random other portal on use by stepping on the circle of power in front of it. Normal abilities Pummel Causes several strong hits on the ground in front of gaven, doing AoE damage in a small circle. It will even kill a warrior within 1-2 seconds - use "d" and run if you are going to be hit. Intimidate The entire team will be stunned for x seconds while gaven will normally walk around and hit single characters, usually resulting in at least one death. This ability can and has to be counterspelled. Charge A random character that is not within xxx range will be charged, trampling every player in the way and performing a normal hit on the target. Slam Gaven slams the ground, throwing all players in a medium circle centered in front of him away, dealing damage while the characters are moving. Also detonates all nearby orbs. Barrage The boss will stand still, throwing a cone of stones in the air that will drop down in a circle with slowly decreasing radius. Press "d" and run out at any time. Note that thhere will be no protection and he will not move - perfect time for any attacks! Protection A protective ability that makes him invulnerable for a short amount of time. Occurs if brute touches an orb. Quake Creates a small earthquake at a random position of the map. It silences players for x seconds and detonates orbs that touch it. +E Seismic slam Brute has a 18 sec cooldown for Seismic Slam. For every 3 seconds nobody is in Range 300 of Brute, this cooldown goes down by 3. Should it reach 0, he Seismic Slams. Seismic Slam is a very powerful attack. Brute sends out Damaging waves in front of him that kill everyone in its way. It stops after hitting a wall. You are safe in his back. Infinity status Gaven teleports into the middle, generating a whole-map earthquake that slows all players. He gets increased speed and a very fast and deadly melee attack, that will kill players in almost no time. This effect will end after x seconds. Move to the portals and gate away once he gets too close. Rogue, ranger or druid can run away with sprint/rage, but should be cautious about the duration of their ability and end at another portal. "d" protects against the damage, so warrior and paladin might let him attack them for their "d" time until they gate away to safety. Note that teleporting costs an increasing amount of life, depending on how often you teleported already. Other encounter specials Orbs Yellow-greenish orbs spawn on the battlefield during the encounter.They explode after a certain timer and on the bosses usage of Slam, causing xxx damage. On E+ this will also stun for one second. Orbs are also relevant to the quake ability. If brute touches an orb he gets protection ( invulnerability ) for ~2 seconds. Damage increase Gaven receives additional damage for every 10% life he loses. Physical damage reduction All physical damage is reduced by 75%. +M God mode Under 25% Gaven destroys the portals and enters a mode much like the infinity phase until his death. Save things like inferno, oblivion or similar high damage abilities for this phase. Let the warrior tank him with all he got, preferrably giving him priests "r" and paladins "w" to be able to endure for a couple more seconds. Kill as fast as you can!